parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disguised version (122/125/133/152) Non-Playable (116/131/132/139/147/149/151/153)
Yeti the Snowman (And the voice said angrily, "DO YOU HEAR ME?!") Nostaglia Teen * Jafar (Aladdin (1992) -- 99 * King Dedede (Super Smash Bros Brawl) -- 100 * Rooter (The Land Before Time (1988) -- 101 * Glunkon (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) -- 102 * Genie (Disney's Aladdin) -- 103 * Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) -- 104 * Cheif Powhatan (Pocahontas (1995) -- 105 * Shrek (Shrek (2001) -- 106 * Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid (1998) -- 107 * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (1991) -- 108 * Dr Eggman (Sonic X) -- 109 * Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas (1995) -- 110 * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) -- 111 * Korben Dallas (The Fifth Element) -- 112 * Nidoking (Pokemon Stadium (Nintendo 64) -- 113 * Beast (Beauty and the Beast (1991) -- 114 * The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) -- 115 * Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros Melee) -- 116 * Michael Jordan (Space Jam (1996) -- 117 * Mr X (Resident Evil 2) -- 118 * Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) -- 121 * King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) -- 122 * Harold Slikk (Angry German Kid) -- 123 * Annette Birkin (Resident Evil 2) -- 124 * President Lindberg (The Fifth Element) -- 125 * Ghoulio (13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) -- 126 * Naomi Hunter (Metal Gear Solid (1998) -- 127 * Bob Parr (The Incredibles (2004) -- 128 * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) -- 129 * Long John Silver (The Pagemaster) -- 130 * Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid (1998) -- 131 * Ruby Rhod (The Fifth Element) -- 132 * Darth Vader (Star Wars) -- 133 * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time (1988) -- 134 * Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) -- 135 * The Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) -- 136 Cinematic Nutcase Edit Edit * King Triton (The Little Mermaid (1989) -- 137 * Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) -- 138 * Spider Man (Spider Man (2002) -- 139 * Batman (Batman (1989) -- 140 * Danny (Tourettes Guy) -- 141 * Swackhammer (Space Jam (1996) -- 142 * Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) -- 143 * Madame Medusa (The Rescuers (1977) -- 144 * Charles Robinson (The World is Not Enough) -- 145 * Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas (1995) -- 146 * Ron Barr (EA Sports) -- 147 * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) -- 148 * Optimus Prime (Transformers: The Movie (1986) -- 149 * Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) -- 150 * Ganondorf (Super Smash Bros Melee) -- 151 * Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid (1998) -- 152 * Warren T. Rat (An American Tail (1986) -- 153 * Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) -- 154 * Hades (Hercules (1997) -- 155 * Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) -- 156 116 - Arthur Read (Arthur (1996) / 125 - Toad (Mario Party 7) / 153 - Tommy Pickles (1998) Normal version * Toad in mushroom hat was white on red polka, and wearing light yellow shirt in no arms, light yellow pants in no arms, red bandana in cowboy, straps on lamp and red shoes * Toadette in mushroom hat was pink on white polka, and wearing normal red vest in yellow stripe, pink shirt in no arms, white diaper and brown shoes Intro / Ending version Edit * Toad in mushroom hat was white on red polka, and wearing normal blue vest in yellow stripe, white diaper and brown shoes * Toadette in mushroom hat was pink on white polka, and wearing normal red vest in yellow stripe, pink shirt in no arms, white diaper and brown shoes 122 - Caillou in grey shirt (Caillou in Season 1) / 131 - Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) / 132 - Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Normal version * Caillou was wearing white t-shirt, green swimsuit, blue line, blue cap and shoes * Rosie was wearing yellow swimsuit * Caillou's Mommy was wearing red swimsuit * Caillou's Daddy was wearing nothing, blue swimsuit Intro / Ending version * Caillou was wearing nothing, green swimsuit, blue line, blue cap and shoes * Rosie was wearing yellow swimsuit * Caillou's Mommy was wearing red swimsuit * Caillou's Daddy was wearing nothing, blue swimsuit 133 - Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) / 139 - Sonic (Sonic Heroes) / 147 - Toadette (Mario Party 7) Normal version * Stanley Griff was wearing red t-shirt, aqua swimsuit and sandles * Mr Griff was wearing nothing and pink swimsuit Intro / Ending version * Stanley Griff was wearing nothing, aqua swimsuit and barefoot * Mr Griff was wearing nothing and pink swimsuit 149 - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) / 151 - Pikachu (Pokemon the First Movie) / 152 - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) Normal version * Olie was wearing white long sleeve shirt, blue vest in sailboat are smaller, black bow, blue pants, blue hat in anchor, black shoes * Zowie was wearing red swimsuit * Olie's Mom was wearing orange swimsuit * Olie's Dad was wearing nothing and rainbow swimsuit Intro / Ending version * Olie was wearing nothing, blue swimsuit and barefoot * Zowie was wearing red swimsuit * Olie's Mom was wearing orange swimsuit * Olie's Dad was wearing nothing and rainbow swimsuit